Seasons of Love
by Super Sparkle Scribbles
Summary: Cloti, Zerith and Yufficent. Short drabbles about love in every season. Second Fanfict.


**Winter, spring, summer and fall. Seasons of Love**

**WINTER: CLOTI**

**SPRING: ZERITH**

**SUMMER: YUFFICENT**

**Disclaimers Note: LOL ;) Been busy with summer classes lately. And I've been seeing the doctor frequently too…Anyway, here ya' go!!! Final Fantasy this time.**

**FINAL FANTASY © Square Enix **

_**Winter**_

The days eventually turned into weeks after Tifa's long training at the Mt. Nibel, a break was given due to the winter chilliness at the mountain. She went home panting, she had noticed how much sweat she had gathered, she sat down on a chair and opened her letters, most was from her friends, one letter was from Cloud Strife, her childhood friend, they were suppose to meet at the SHINRA mansion at 5:00 PM sharp, she went to the outskirts of Nibelheim, and finally to the mansion. Cloud leaned through the wall and waited for Tifa to arrive. With how many minutes to spare she finally came.

The snow had now fallen hardly, as a SHINRA infantryman he was able to get inside of the mansion no problem, as soon as they got inside Tifa was amazed how big it was, she smiled and they watched the sunset on top of the roof of the SHINRA mansion. They have sat down for a while telling how their day was, and eventually Tifa had fallen asleep Cloud carried her to one of the rooms after laying her body he brushed her hair with his fingers and gave a soft kiss on her cheeks. While lying down on the floor he drowsed off and slept peacefully.

_**Spring**_

The flowers had now bloomed, in Aerith's church the dew fell from the yellow petals, birds chirping, and fresh air smelled nice. Aerith was in her usual self, tending the flowers. She sat down on one of the church's pedestal and wondered where Zack could be. She waited and waited till the clock struck at noon, since it was after Winter it was customary to have a celebration at the slums, she walked through the church's entrance and as she was about to decorate the place she dropped the box flowers and saw a sleeping Zack who decorated all the entrance with white flowers, she had taken one from the box Zack had carried she smelled it and closed her eyes.

"Camellia"

Aerith then took some scissors, she ripped off some petals and tied it with the yellow and white ones. She slowly slept on her lovers strong chest.

Zack woke up by the weight on his chest, it was Aerith she had drowsed off and on the white flowers were yellow flowers they were tied altogether, it was like a marriage celebration Zack slowly bowed his head and drowsed off again. And as the moment he opened his eyes there were Cloud and Tifa talking in the midst of the celebration and he had been carried to the corner of the room. Aertih smiled and looked at Zack, she walked near to Zack and gave him kiss on the lips, and it was as warm as the season of spring.

_**Summer**_

The beach was the place to be really. There were couples here everywhere enjoying the cool breeze of the ocean. Well… not for little Yuffie.

Yuffie had hated swimming for a long time, and her long time crush, Vincent Valentine, would go swim to the deepest area and her friends would leave her to go swim. She tucked her legs in, and was covered by someones shadow. Vincent. His long hair was arranged at his back, red trunks and tanned skin. Yuffie blushed as her green eyes contrasted with Vincent's red eyes. Tifa, Aeirth, Cloud and Zack stared at the two who looked they were having fun. The heat had gone worse, Yuffie stood up and headed for the shop to buy some cold, frizzy juice.

When she came back Vincent had fallen asleep under their blue and red umbrella. "You look so peaceful" Yuffie sighed as she sat down beside her prince and laid the soda on his head. Time passed quickly and it became nightfall, she had also fallen asleep on the chest of Vincent. She was woken up by Cloud and Zack's ranting over the winner of the swimming contest. They laughed on how the two cute couple.

Night finally fell and on a vacation house they rented were some FF7 characters who was having a party. Vincent approached Yuffie and told her

"This was my best summer, because I spent it with you"

Yuffie's blushy face matched the fireworks that were sent to the sky.


End file.
